When Will I
by SlytherinMax
Summary: It's Christmas again and Harry still misses his family. SeverusHarry MPreg


**_Max: WWWWEEEEE I made another story! It's kinda depressing though... vv Tis a Christmassy story._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I do however, own that song! SO DO NOT STEAL IT! I don't know why anyone would steal it though... It sucks... Oo_**

**_Warning: Yaoi, MPreg, Severus/Harry_**

**_Max: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**_When Will I_**

Harry was sitting silently by the fire place in the home he used to share with his family. He was watching as the flames danced around behind the curtain, a tall glass of fire whisky held tight to his lips. It was just 2 years ago, that he lost his husband and their 6 year old son, but to him, it felt like eternity. Every day would pass by agonizingly slow, and all Harry would do, is sit there by the fire, waiting for his family to return from their visit to Egypt.

Harry wasn't allowed to go with them because he had been 6 months pregnant with their second child and his doctor ordered him to stay home and rest. All he could think about is how he might have been able to save them if only he were there. Severus and their son Sifer, were due to return home early Christmas morning. But they never made it.

_Christmas mornings come and gone_

_And I still haven't seen your face today._

_You told me just last week_

_You would see me today,_

_But I haven't seen you all year long._

_When, Oh when_

_Can I see your face?_

_Please, Oh please_

_Will you come and see me now?_

"Severus... Sifer... Come home soon..." Harry whispered softly, his eyes unfocused and his cheeks littered with tears, "Come home and see your new son Severus..."

Harry set his glass down on the table next to him and gently lifted the young child up off the floor. The young boy had short black hair like his father, and bright emerald green eyes like Harry. Harry didn't believe in keeping anything from his son, Lucien, so every Christmas, he would tell him the story of his father and older brother.

_You promised me,_

_And now you're gone._

_You promised me,_

_And now you've left this world._

_I still wait by the fire_

_Hoping to see your beautiful face again._

_I still wait all night long_

_Hoping to feel your arms around me._

After I graduated from school and married your father, we started a little tradition of going to another country every year for Christmas. Even after your older brother was born, we still kept it going." Harry began, his arms tightening slightly around his child's waist, "Two years ago, before you were born, we were planning on going to Egypt but my doctor told me I couldn't go because I had gotten very sick and if I didn't rest properly, I could have lost you. Severus told me he wanted to stay, but I wouldn't allow him to. Sifer had been waiting all year for that trip."

_**:Flashback:**_

_"Harry, I am absolutely not going to leave you here on your own for a whole week!" Severus exclaimed, rather shocked at the thought, "I need to stay here and take care of you! I don't want anything to happen to you..."_

_Harry sighed, a happy smile on his face, "Severus, we have been promising to take Sifer to Egypt since last Christmas. I will not allow this to stop that from happening. I will stay here, and you will take Sifer to Egypt. Do NOT argue with me Severus Salazar Snape! Pick up those bags, find our son and get going! NOW!"_

_Christmas has passed again_

_And I have yet to see you still._

_My heart grows colder as each day passes,_

_Yearning for the warmth of my family._

_You promised me,_

_And now you're gone._

_You promised me,_

_And now you've left me all alone._

_Severus collected the 3 bags he and Sifer needed to take with them before climbing the stairs and retrieving his son. When he made it back down the stairs, Harry was waiting by the fire place, a gentle smile on his lips._

_"You two be careful and come back home in one piece alright?" Harry kneeled down to hug his child before standing and placing a gently kiss on his husbands lips, "Don't be late coming home either. I'm going to have a great big pile of presents for the both of you to open when you get back."_

_"Don't worry love, we will be fine. I promise. We will even come home an hour early, won't we Sifer?" Severus chuckled as he looked down to his son._

_The boy laughed happily as he looked up at his cuddling parents, "YEAH! We promise Daddy! I'll make Papa get up EXTRA early so we can be home before you wake up! Cause Papa always sleeps really late! No sleeping late okay Papa?! We have to be home extra early so we can open presents with Daddy!"_

_Both Severus and Harry laughed happily at their son, their eyes shinning with pride. Severus placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips before he stood back, grabbed his son's hand and apparated away._

_When will you return to me,_

_When will you hold me tight?_

_When will you whisper in my ear,_

_Just how much you love me?_

_You promised me,_

_And now you're gone._

_You promised me,_

_And now you've left this world behind._

_Sifer woke up early Christmas morning; looking out the window he noticed the sky was still dark. "YAY! I did it! Time to wake up Papa!" he cheered as he bounced from his room into his fathers room. He jumped on the bed and climbed onto Severus' stomach before he started shaking him roughly, "PAPA! PAPA! Time to wake up! Up up up! We have to go open our presents with Daddy! PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! Wake up!"_

_Severus groaned slightly as he looked at the clock, 4am, "Sifer, you may stop shaking me now. I'm awake. Go collect your bag so we can check out of the hotel."_

_"Okay! Be right back Papa!" Sifer's voice only became louder as each minute passed._

_Severus got up from bed, changed his clothes and gathered his things into his bags. He walked into the front room of the hotel and gathered up his son into his arms, before leaving the room and heading down to the main lobby._

_It's Christmas again,_

_And you're still gone._

_It's Christmas again,_

_And I'm still waiting for you._

_When will I see you again?_

_When, Oh when_

_Will you come and see me again?_

_As the father and son left the muggle hotel, they were met by a very frightening sight, three very familiar wizards. Severus pulled his son to stand behind him, holding him there with one arm, his other hand resting on the wand hiding in his robes._

_"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked harshly, venom dripping from his voice, not liking the sight of the three Death Eaters at all._

_The older wizard merely chuckled, "Why Severus, how nice it is to see you here. And with a child! Is it yours? I haven't heard anything about you since you betrayed The Dark Lord."_

_Severus growled warningly, "You stay away from him Malfoy! He has nothing to do with any of this!"_

_"Oh but you are wrong my dear Severus." said a wicked voice, walking up behind him, "The son of Harry Potter has everything to do with this. And now, you are both mine!" And with a loud pop, they all disappeared._

_**:End Flashback:**_

"That night, on Christmas two years ago, I got a letter from Voldemort, saying that he had killed your father and brother. I don't believe it, and neither should you. No matter what, I will have you know your father and brother. Even if it kills me."

_**:The End: **_

* * *

Max: I hope ya'll like it! It probably really sucks, but I tried really hard to keep it in a certain format... I don't think it really worked... Please review!!

Lovies,

Mew Max


End file.
